Top 20 Selfish Challenge Special (Cigar-Gilles Family)
The Cigar-Gilles Family is a fanon season 24 episode of Supernanny. Gloria visits Atlanta, GA to get the shock of her life. Peter Gilles (44) and Smoke Cigar (40)... wait a minute... SMOKE CIGAR?! As I was saying, they have 7 children. At court, five years ago, her name was changed to Smoke T. Cigar (it was originally Quinn C. Houston or Quinn C. Gilles). If you thought Jennifer Burb, Zoe Housecoffee, and Ladonna Clusturific were all selfish, then Smoke Cigar has to be the most selfish woman Gloria has ever encountered, and that Jo Frost would ever encounter. For Guiness World Records 2029, 2030, 2031, and 2032 and she came in the top 20 most stubborn parents in the USA and was ranked at #1 in all four said units. In 2028, her rank was #7, and in 2027, as Quinn C. Gilles, her rank was #13. Smoke has four children from her previous marriage: Lucy (15 1/2), Melinda (13 1/2), Grace (10 1/2), and Jay (7 1/2). Lucy and Melinda are well-behaved, and Smoke MAKES THEM WORK AS THIRD PARENTS!!! (her words, not mine!) Peter has three children from his previous marriage: Katrissa (14 1/2), Blake (13), and Satoko (3 1/2, born in Japan). Satoko is well-behaved, but Katrissa and Blake aren't. Grace blows raspberries and swears. Jay writes on the walls, flips her mother off, and swears. The parents married six years ago. Katrissa smokes cigarettes like her mother, and hangs out with a 22-year old drug dealer. Satoko can understand English, but she cannot speak it. The others can understand Japanese, but they will not speak it. Blake will take 20 types of drugs and swear and attempt to make Satoko do drugs. Together, Smoke and Peter had a baby son named Charles, who died of Shaken Baby Syndrome at the age of 6 months last year. Charles cried and tried to get Smoke's attention while Smoke was watching a movie. She picked him up, violently shook him for 30 seconds, and dropped him to the floor hard. Smoke gives lots of kinds of horrible consequence and abuse for discipline. On average, Smoke was with her family on average, about 15 hours per week! She mostly spends time with her friends, texting, dining, and going on trips and vacations. Smoke's friends are as selfish as Smoke herself and they only care about each other, and no one else. Can Gloria help the family and send away the top 20 most stubborn mothers in the USA? Or has she finally met her match? Discipline techniques: Reflection Room and Super Reflection Room. Challenge exclusives: Selfish Tame and Essay Order. Other techniques: Thought Box and Drug Disposal. Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Season 24 Episodes Category:Top 20 Selfish Challenge Episodes Category:Selfish Tame Episodes Category:Essay Order Episodes Category:Thought Box Episodes Category:Drug Disposal Episodes Category:Reflection Room Episodes Category:Super Reflection Room Episodes Category:Selfish Parent Episodes Category:Episodes that deal with Loss of Loved one Category:Episodes that deal with Loss of Loved one due to parent Category:Teenager Episodes Category:School-Age Children Episodes Category:Adopted Children Episodes